mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kevin Grevioux
Kevin Grevioux is an American actor, screenwriter, and comic book writer. He is most known for his role as "Raze" in the Underworld movies. Biography Grevioux was born in Chicago, Illinois and spent most of his childhood in Minnesota, Boston, and New Jersey. He is a graduate of Howard University in Washington, D.C. having earned a degree in microbiology. He also attended graduate school at Howard, studying for his master's degree in genetic engineering. However, he did not complete this master's program. As an actor, he has been seen in such films as The Mask, ''Steel'', ''Congo'', Tim Burton's ''Planet of the Apes'' remake, and the 2003 vampire vs. werewolf film, ''Underworld''. He has also worked as a stuntman on occasion. ''Underworld'' was Grevioux's first produced writing credit. He came up with the original concept/premise and wrote the original screenplay along with director Len Wiseman, launching the Underworld franchise. He appears in the film himself as a lycan, Raze, and returned as the character in the Underworld prequel Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, which he will also be adapting into a comic book mini-series. He also expressed an interest in telling more Underworld stories in comic form if this proves successful.CCI: Grevioux returns to "Underworld", Comic Book Resources, August 1, 2008 Using Romeo and Juliet as an archetype, Grevioux based Underworld on his experiences with interracial dating and the tension that it often causes. He also brought a scientific element to the world of vampires and werewolves by basing vampirism and lycanthropy on a viral mutagen rather than the mysticism typically associated with these two mythic creatures. This idea has been used before Underworld, for example in I am Legend by Richard Matheson, written in 1954 as well as the Blade franchise. Early 2006 saw Grevioux form two comic book imprints, Astounding Studios and DarkStorm Studios.Grevioux Gets Astounding, Newsarama, July 21, 2005Kevin Grevioux - From "Underworld" to the Comic World, Comic Book Resources, March 22, 2006 Grevioux's Astounding Studios imprint was to focus on all-ages titles such as Valkyries,Of Valkyries and Other Things: Talking to Kevin Grevioux, Newsarama, November 15, 2006 Guardian Heroes and The Hammer Kid. The Darkstorm Studios imprint was a more mature line, including the books Alius Rex,Earth’s First Astounding Invasion, Broken Frontier, May 17, 2006 Thanatos and Uzan, The Mighty. Grevioux's voice is distinctively deep. In the commentary track of ''Underworld'', he relates that during the promotion and launch of the film, many fans asked him if his voice had been altered by computer, and were surprised to learn that it hadn't. Grevioux was writing Marvel Comics' New Warriors volume 4New Joe Fridays Week 26, Newsarama and working with Mat Broome on Adam: Legend of the Blue Marvel.CCI: The 'Return' of "The Blue Marvel", Comic Book Resources, July 25, 2008 He is also in the process of writing a story featuring Lee Falk's characters The Phantom and Mandrake the Magician, co-written with Mike Bullock. He will also be writing ZMD: Zombies of Mass Destruction for Red 5 Comics.Kevin Grevioux: Werewolves, Vampires... and now Zombies, Comics Bulletin, May 15, 2008The Monsters of Kevin Grevioux - ZMD and More, Newsarama, July 22, 2008 On December 2, 2009, Grevioux hosted a pilot episode for a concept series, Monster Tracker, on Discovery Channel[http://dsc.discovery.com/tv-schedules/special.html?paid=1.14362.25983.0.0 Discovery Channel TV Special: Monster Tracker]. He is currently working on the script for film adaptation of the Darkstorm Studios graphic novel, I, FrankensteinI, Frankenstein Franchise Coming At You From Lakeshore, which is being produced by Lakeshore Entertainment.Lakeshore Eyes New Franchise With 'I, Frankenstein' The story follows the original monster of Victor Frankenstein who is the only force that stands between the human race and an uprising of supernatural creatures determined to overthrow the world. Filming kicks off in July 2010. Filmography * Fluid Comics (2010) * Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) — Raze * Slayer (2006) — Grieves * Dirty (2005) — Daddy * The Batman ** "Grundy's Night" (2005) — Solomon Grundy * Charmed ** "Witch Wars" (2004) — Brute Demon * Underworld (2003) — Raze * Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star (2003) — Emmanuel's Entourage * Hulk (2003) (uncredited) — Mitchell * Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) (uncredited) — Inmate Guard * Fastlane — Detainee ** "Pilot" (2002) — Detainee * Men in Black II (2002) — Pineal Eye * Planet of the Apes (2001) — Limbo's 1st Handler/Ape Commander/2nd Ape Soldier * Charlie's Angels (2000) — Bouncer * Malcolm in the Middle ** "Traffic Jam" (2000) — Police Officer * Malibu, CA ** "Three Dudes and a Baby" (2000) — Security Guard ** "Retiring Dad" (2000) — Very Large Man * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) — Associate Goon * Bowfinger (1999) — Kit's Bodyguard * L. A. Doctors ** "The Life Lost in Living" (1999) — Prison Guard #2 * True Friends (1998) — Football Player * Don King: Only in America (1997) (TV) — Leon Spinks * Steel (1997) — Singer * Alien Nation: The Udara Legacy (1997) — Miller * Quicksilver Highway (1997) — Police Sergeant * In the House — Mad Frog ** "Close Encounters of the Worst Kind" (1996) — Mad Frog ** "Come Back, Kid" (1996) — Mad Frog * MADtv ** "Episode #1.1" (1995) — Worf * Congo (1995) — Roadblock Officer * Batman Forever (1995) — Harvey's Thug * Alien Nation: Dark Horizon (1994) — Sam * The Mask (1994) — Henchman #7 * Speed (1994) Bombsquad SWAT officer * Naked Gun 33 1/3: The Final Insult (1994) (uncredited) — Prison Guard * Stargate (1994) (uncredited) — Fossil Guard (Reading newspaper, then salutes Kurt Russell) Bibliography * New Warriors (Marvel Comics) * ZMD: Zombies of Mass Destruction (Red 5 Comics, forthcoming) * Adam: Legend of the Blue Marvel (with Mat Broome, 5-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, January-May 2009) * Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (with Andrew Huerta, 2-issue mini-series, IDW Publishing, forthcoming) * DevaShard: at first light (with NBC, 5-issue limited series, Fluid Comics, November 2009) Notes References * * External links * *Kevin Grevioux at ComicSpace * *Astounding Studios *Darkstorm Studios *Fluid Comics/ Kevin Grevioux / DevaShard Category:American comics writers Category:American film actors Category:African American actors Category:American screenwriters Category:American stunt performers Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Illinois Category:Living people Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Howard University alumni de:Kevin Grevioux